Some things never change
by Freakboy05
Summary: Terra couldn't hide it anymore. When she accidentally reveals her powers in order to save Beast boy's life how will he react? Rated M for future sexual content. Takes place after the series finale. Story tags: Teen titans, Terra, Beast boy, Garfield Logan, superhero.
1. Never going to give up

**Chapter 1: Never giving up**

 _Author's note: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters owned in this story. This will be a continuation of season 6 where Things change left off._

Beast boy waited outside the school gates as he had for so many days. He smiled when he saw what he was looking for, in the middle of her usual group was Terra. He watched her as she walked past through the gates before calling out to her.

"Hey Terra," he shouted. The blonde teen stopped and her friends looked at Beast boy in disgust.

"Ugh it's you again," the brunette to the left of Terra snapped.

"Yeah get a life loser, she's not interested so just go curl up in a hole and die," the raven haired girl on her right supplied.

"Guys stop," Terra interrupted "he's not hurting anyone."

"But he's soooooooo desperate," said the girl on the right.

"Yeah and he smells like really gross," replied the girl on the left.

"That doesn't matter just," Terra paused before sighing "this is my problem so let me handle it."

The girls paused for a moment before mumbling an ok and casting their heads downwards. The two girls slumped away with their heads low but still managed to turn around and flip off Beast boy before running away giggling. Beast boy smiled at Terra but stopped when he saw the pissed off look on her face.

"Why are you still here Beast boy?"

"You know why Terra."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine so what was your 'name' again?"

"Ugh I've already told you so many times it's Emily."

"Well ok 'Emily' I'm not going to stop until you remember who you were."

Terra sighed as Beast boy took her hand and dragged her off of the school's grounds. She clutched her books to her chest as she followed behind Beast boy. She had learned that the fastest way to get rid of him was just to follow him until he was out of ideas. It never got rid of him but it spared her the pain of accidentally offending him. Finally they reached their destination.

It was an old diner that served pretty good pies and the service was good. This was how they always started their events. With a trip to the diner and two slices of apple pie. They both sat at the bar and a kind old woman took their order. She walked away with her notepad as she sent the order to the cooks in the back. Terra turned her body towards Beast boy until she was face to face with the green changeling.

"So what do you have planned for today," she asked sarcastically.

"It's just great! I have two things that are absolutely guaranteed to make you remember who you are."

"Uh huh and what would those two things be?"

"Well first we're going to go to the cave where we first fought Slade and then we're going to the desert where we found you!"

Terra cringed at the thought of returning to the scene of so many events of her past. She hated lying to Beast boy but there was no other way she was in to deep now. Beast boy seemed to not notice her cringe and instead was telling her the stories of her past life. She listened in but didn't understand why it always seemed different when he told the stories then how she remembered them. He always painted this picture of a brave hero who even Terra wanted to be friends with, someone that was actually deserving of Beast boy's love.

No matter what story he told it was always about her being so brave. Even when he talked about her losing control on her powers and almost killing him and even when she betrayed the titans to work with Slade. He never told the true story. The truth was that this brave hero was actually a broken girl, who tried to hide all of her anxiety behind a careless attitude. A girl who tried so hard to hide her flaws but always failed and ended up hurting someone.

Finally their pie arrived and they both ate in silence. When the time came Beast boy paid with his Titans card, paid for by Bruce Wayne aka Batman, and they both thanked the woman for her service. They walked outside where Beast boy turned to Terra.

"Get on my back," he said.

"No way I am not doing that again," she replied quickly.

"Come on it's a long way there and we don't have much time."

She sighed before grabbing his shoulders and pulling herself onto his back. When she was on he morphed into a large green eagle, he had learned how to control his powers to the point where he could change the size of an animal, and took flight into the sky. Terra wrapped her arms around his green feathered neck as a desperate attempt to survive. After flying through the sky they finally touched the earth where Beast boy morphed back and allowed Terra to hop off of his back. She brushed her skirt down and adjusted her shirt before turning towards Beast boy.

She looked forward and saw a massive mountain and what looked like a tunnel a few meters away that led into the mountain itself.

"Well we're here what now?"

"Just follow me, and be careful the rocks can be slippery."

"How often do you come here," Terra asked as she followed closely behind him.

"Almost as often as I visited your statue," he said jumping over a small gap between the rocks.

"That wasn't me."

Beast boy didn't reply and just kept on walking along the side of the mountain. As they walked Terra wondered why he would care about enough about her to visit her "tomb". She felt the same cringe of regret as they hiked onwards. When they arrived at the tunnel stopped and held out his hand.

"It's dark down there."

"I can handle myself," she said brushing past him and headed into the mines. He sighed before running to catch up with her. They walked side by side in silence for a few minutes until they reached the cave where Beast boy had helped her control her powers. She glanced at the long scratches on the rocky interior of the cave's walls.

"What caused those," she asked because she genuinely didn't know, she had memory problems when she lost control.

"Well you did," he replied "when you lost control you picked up several of the rocks that were lying close by and whipped them into a spinning cyclone of earth. These scratches were when the rocks slid alongside the wall."

She opened her mouth in shock. These scratches had to be at least 3 inches deep into the wall and at least 5 feet long for each of them. The rocks were moving that fast and yet Beast boy still had risked his life to help her regain control. She felt a single tear drop roll down her cheek that she quickly wiped away.

"Is something wrong," Beast boy asked.

"N-no," she replied "it's just... dusty in here."

He nodded as if that was passable as an honest answer. He looked around the cave before letting his eyes settle on her face. She tried to hide her blush as he stared at her.

"Do you feel anything," he asked with a sad look on his face.

"No because there's nothing to remember Beast boy," she replied in a monotone voice. She had practiced that line many times before but it still sounded unbelievable to her ears.

"No I know there must be something," he shouted angrily before stopping to take a breath. He remembered all of the anger lessons that Raven had given him before. He was prone to violent outbursts thanks to his heightened animal instincts. He walked to the wall and punched it with his fist.

"This was my last idea," he said punching the wall with each word "if this doesn't work than nothing will!"

The roof of the cave seemed to slightly shake and dust and pebbles fell from the sky. Beast boy continued to punch the wall without noticing the damage he was causing it.

"Hey Beast boy," Terra said "maybe you should quit with the punching."

Beast boy ignored her and kept hammering the wall with his fists shouting about how he was so stupid to believe that he could help her remember. The roof shook loudly and large rocks dropped down where one of them fell two feet away from Beast boy. He jumped back and looked towards the roof. It was too late the damage was done. The roof caved in and fell quickly towards the pair.

"No Beast boy," Terra shouted as she ran towards the shapeshifter.

He looked towards her as if to say something but stopped when he saw a large shadow cross over himself. He looked up to see a large boulder falling towards his head.

"No," Terra yelled as she pushed out her hands and yellow energy escaped from her palms. The energy quickly suspended the rock in mid air and spread to the rest of the cave's roof stopping the rocks in their tracks. Beast boy stood with his jaw dropped in shock as he struggled to form words.

"Y-you... p-p-powers," he stuttered.

Terra looked down at her hands and realized what she had done. She slowly lifted her head to face Beast boy with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Beast boy," she choked out before slamming the rocks into the rock wall of the cavern. Jumping onto one of the rocks she burst through the cavern wall and flew into the sky. Beast boy quickly ran to the open hole but by the time he looked out of the wall she was already far gone. He turned around and slid towards the floor. Looking up at what used to be the roof of the cavern he sighed.

"Liar."

 _Well that's the end of what? I hope you enjoyed it... oh wait I'm not Bo Burnham. Lol. Well anyway this is going to be a BBTerra thing. I always liked Terra but tbh I blame her for Teen titans go!. The original was so much better and the Go! version is just so much worse and here's my theory why. After being rejected by Terra, Beast boy turned to drugs and started having hallucinatory adventures with his friends. Well anyway comment whether or not you believe this theory and remember to Follow and Favorite the story and my profile. Make sure you weebs have a fantastic day. Ciao!_


	2. Regrets of the past

**Chapter 2: Regrets of the past**

 _Author's_ _note: Hey there It's me THE freakboy05 anyway I got a review recently about why was this rated M. The answer is that this will include future smut, intense swearing, violence, alcohol, and other mature topics. As always I don't own own teen titans. If I could I would but it ain't cause I cain't nigga dang._

The sky was clear as Terra soared through it on a disc of earth. Her tears streaked behind her as she soared through the sky. She flew through the sky until she could see her house. Slade was a very evil man but he was also a very rich one and with his apparent demise that left all of his money to his apprentice. She stopped the rock at the edge of her window on the second floor before jumping through and causing the curtains to move slightly.

With a wave of her arm the dark brown of the earth shattered into a million small pieces and then dropped to the grass below. She saw a faint glint from the moon light and turned to face the corner of her room. Her old battle armor from when she was Slade's apprentice laid broken in the corner. After she was revived the armor's link to her body was worn through and she easily stripped herself of it. Seeing the old armor caused her eyes to water again and she threw herself onto the bed, not bothering to change out of her school uniform.

She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling as her tears rolled down her cheeks. This wasn't the first time she had cried herself to sleep and she doubted it would be the last. After hours of staring at the ceiling she finally fell asleep. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but an endless black void. Suddenly the void changed into a blinding white light and she had to cover her eyes to see.

With her arm covering her eyes she looked around until she saw a figure in the distance. She walked towards it and slowly the scenery changed from a void to a room. When she arrived at the figure she saw it for what it truly was. It was a green dog curled around a reflective silver heart. She could tell the dog had been crying and wanted to reach out and comfort it but she held her hand back at the last second.

She turned her head towards the heart the dog was cradling and caught her reflection in the metal. Her reflection frowned at her before turning into a vision of Slade staring back at her menacingly. She jumped back and hit a wall before sliding down and leaning against it for support. The wall disappeared from behind her and she find her vision blocked by Slade who stared down at her.

"My apprentice," he said.

She screamed before waking up drenched in sweat. This wasn't a first either. She had seen the same haunting vision in her dreams ever since awakening from the stone. As she stared at her cieling her alarm went off. She rolled over and slammed her open palm across the top to shut it off before rising to face the morning. She stripped of her sweaty school uniform and marched across the hallway to the bathroom nude.

Terra looked into the mirror as her reflection stared back at her. Her hair was a mess and she had drool coming out of her mouth which she quickly wiped away. She was never really a morning person but she couldn't exactly show up late to a school as strict as hers. She would be serving detention for months! She grabbed a brush and started running it through her hair to untangle it.

She cringed whenever she hit a large clump of hair but managed to not shout in pain as she usually did which she considered an accomplishment. She then brushed her teeth and walked back to her room where she grabbed another of the same school uniform, she had five. She pulled up a pair of white panties before putting on her skirt. After slipping the sleeves over her arms sh buttoned up the white dress shirt and then added on her tie.

Looking at the alarm clock she realized that she only had 10 minutes until she was late for school. She quickly pulled on a pair of black stockings before adding on her school shoes and running out the door. She ran downstairs and grabbed a muffin from her fridge and bit into it once before grabbing her back pack and continuing to run outside. She continued to eat her muffin as she ran and she only stopped when she could see the school's gate.

She threw the muffin wrapper into a nearby trashcan and walked through the school's gates. As she walked she was greeted by her two best friends. They walked beside her as they gossiped about school stuff.

"Hey I heard there was a new student," Jamee said, the white girl with brunette hair on her left.

"Oh seriously I hope they're as hot as Emily was, but like a dude," Vanessa said, the raven haired black girl on her right.

Terra blushed as they walked she had never thought of herself as hot. If she had to describe herself it would be plain or average, definitely not hot or sexy.

"Yeah it's a dude and I heard that he's in Emily's homeroom," Jamee said.

"Ooooh I'm so jealous right now," Vanessa said smiling at Terra.

"Uh Y-yeah," Terra replied as her blush deepened.

They finally reached the school's entrance and they waved goodbye as they walked down opposite halls. Terra sat down in the back of the class and put her backpack beside her. She pulled out her phone and started texting her friends to see if they were in class yet. Since it was only homeroom they were allowed to be on electronics unless there was something important. While she was waiting for a reply she took a look around the class room, everyone was here except for the new student it seemed.

The bell rang and her teacher, Ms. Applebuzzoms, walked in and started taking attendance. As she went through the list of names there was a loud knock on the door. Her teacher walked across the room to open the door and began to scold the unknown person. Terra knew that it must be the new student.

"You're late Mr. Logan," Ms. Applebuzzoms said. Terra was too far to hear the other side of the conversation so she had too make do with just one side.

"Well I suppose that is an excuse... and it is your first day," Ms. Applebuzzoms thought aloud, "alright just this once I won't mark you tardy but don't expect this to happen again Mr. Logan."

The teacher stepped out of the way to allow the new student into the classroom. Terra leaned forward in her chair in excitement. Now she wouldn't be the only new kid. Grinning from ear to ear Terra watched as the student entered the classroom. She gasped as she saw who it was. The green changeling walked through the doors and smiled at the class before announcing, "My name's Garfield Logan, and I hope we can have some fun!"

 _Yes hello it's me THE FREAKIEST OF FREAK BOYS! Well anyway hope you enjoyed the story and if you were confused who Emily was that's Terra's fake name. Anyway make sure to leave a review and follow/favorite the story and my profile to stayed tuned in on the story. Well as always see you weebs later! Ciao!_


	3. Pure Coincidence

**Chapter 3: Pure "Coincidence"**

 _Author's note: I don't own Teen Titans. Yeah anyway let's get this show on the road! YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!_

"B-b-beast boy," Terra shouted out in disbelief.

"Now now there will be no name calling in my classroom," Ms. Applebuzzoms scolded.

The other students laughed as both Beast boy and Terra blushed and held their heads down in shame. Ms. Applebuzzoms instructed Beast boy to choose a seat and he looked around the class. Terra cringed she knew the class layout by heart and knew that the only seat no one ever sat in was right behind her. She held her head in her hands as the green shapeshifter brushed past her and sat behind her. When she lifted her head she saw a small note with messy writing.

'small world eh?' -B

She smiled at the note, even when she was trying to avoid him he still found a way to make her laugh. She wrote a small message on the scrap of paper and held it behind her. Terra felt the note being taken from her hand and she retreated back to her desk.

'Go away'

Beast boy frowned as he searched for the pencil he had used to write the original message. After scavenging through his mess of a school bag he finally pulled out the writing utensil. He scribbled a message on the paper before placing on the girl's desk. She looked down and sighed as she saw the next message.

'make me :D' -B

She started to write back to him when she started hearing laughter from off to her side. Terra felt a shadow loom over her as she slowly raised her head to face the terrifying anger of Ms. Applebuzzoms.

"Why class it appears that Emily and our new friend Garfield feel that paying attention in class is less important than passing love notes."

Ms. Applebuzzoms snatched the note out of Terra's hands as Terra heard the laughter from all around the class. She covered her head in shame and tried to ignore the humiliation. She hated how not only had Ms. Applebuzzoms jumped to conclusions she had also made a point to share those misinformed conclusions with the rest of the class who know thought that she was flirting with Beast boy. After a few seconds she raised her head and realized that not everyone was laughing, a boy two seats to her left with jet black hair was glaring at Beast boy and she saw him crush his pencil in his fist. Terra racked her brain for information about the boy but couldn't remember anything except for his nickname. They called him "The Slasher" apparently on account of his cruel torture against those who pissed him off.

The Slasher continued to glare at Beast boy until the teacher started again and he hesitantly turned his gaze to the front of the class. Beast boy tried to pay attention to the lesson but none of it made sense to him. All his mother had taught him was how to live in the jungle, along with which plants were edible, poisonous, or medicinal. He had never heard of this Y= stuff. What was a variable and why couldn't it just make up it's mind on what number it wanted to be.

As Beast boy struggled Terra was excelling. She had gone to school up to middle school until the incident that had caused her to run off on her own happened and when she was in school Math was her best subject. She absolutely loved it and was solving the equations with ease as they were tossed at her. As she solved another one she felt a shiver go down her spine and looked around for the cause. Terra turned her head until she saw The Slasher and he quickly turned his head.

She blushed before returning to her work. The class went on until the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class. She found her friends in the hall as they walked to the next class that they all shared. They joked as they walked until Vanessa started talking about the new student.

"So Emily how was the new student, I heard you were caught passing notes with him."

"H-how did you find out?!"

"Word travels quickly, so what is he like? Tell us! Tell us!"

Soon both of her friends were chanting as Terra blushed.

"H-he's..." she was interrupted by a loud calling of her name as Beast boy came running over.

"Eww why is he in the school and what's with his uniform," Jamee asked.

"Vanessa, Jamee meet the new student Garfield Logan. Garfield meet Vanessa and Jamee," Terra introduced them as she pointed to each person when mentioning them.

"W-what he's the new student," Vanessa exclaimed in shock.

"Ew that's a new level of stalking Greeny," Jamee said with a look of pure disgust.

"Guys stop it may be wierd, stalkish, and honestly the dumbest thing he's ever done the school has a strict no bullying policy, you know."

"Yeah but that's only if we get caught on school grounds," Vanessa exclaimed triunphantly "as long as it's off campus or we don't get caught we can do whatever!"

Terra sighed in defeat as Beast boy stared puzzeled at the trio.

"Well Garfield? Why did you stop us," Terra asked.

"Oh yeah I just wanted to say hi," he said grinning before walking away.

Terra sighed and shook her head as the three girls went onto their class.

Beast boy

Beast boy tried to find his class on the map the headmaster had given him but it seemed like he had taken a wrong turn. He didn't remember the map saying anything about a large dumpster. That's when it hit him. He was behind the school! He facepalmed as he turned around to go back the way he came.

When he turned he saw three teens. They were all male and all looked like they had been in some serious fights.

"Well well well if it isn't lover boy," the one in the middle said.

"Yeah if it isn't lover boy," the largest one on the left repeated.

"It's pretty dangerous to walk around the back of the school that's where all the troublemakers hang out," the one on the right said getting in Beast boy's face.

Beast boy cringed as he remembered what Robin had ordered him.

(Flashback)

I'll allow you a leave of absence from the tower on these conditions and they better be followed very strictly. One no using your powers against civilians, two if we call you in an emergency you have to come back, and three you only get three months to either bring "Terra" back or you have to give up on your quest. Got it?"

"Yes sir Robin sir!"

(End flashback)

Beast boy was scared because just having his powers gave him an edge in a fight. Even without changing he still had enhanced physical features like strength, agility, and reaction time. If it came down to it he could easily beat these three guys but what would Robin say? The guy in his face suddenly got mad.

"Hey you show us some respect when we talk to you! You little punk," he pushed the green changeling onto his back as he laughed.

"That's enough Ricardo," the middle one who seemed to be the leader "it's my turn now."

He walked over to the shapeshifter as he brought out a pocket knife with a wicked looking blade. He crouched down and brought his face close to Beast boy's.

"It's time to show you why they call me The Slasher," he stated as his jet black hair fell in front of his eyes.

 _DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN! Heyo how have you guys been cause I've been pretty great. Anyway if any of you read my other works you can probably expect a minor delay because I am planning on... ASKING OUT A GIRL! Yes you read that right I, Freak boy, am asking out a real life human girl. Let's just leave you with both of those cliffhangers as you wait for the next story. Anyway follow ALL of my works to see what happens with the asking out thing and I will see all of you weebs next time! Ciao!_


	4. Scars last forever

**Chapter 4: Scars last forever**

 _Author's note: I don't own Teen Titans or any characters involved. Also I've never been a fan of trigger warnings but I felt that this should be stated anyway. This chapter deals with bullying and violence._

Last time on Some things never change: Beast boy and Terra were passing notes and were caught by the teacher who thought they were flirting! After that Beast boy got lost on his way to class and ended up behind the school where he was cornered by a gang! What will happen next!? Is Beast boy going to survive?! WHY AM I YELLING?!

Beast boy cowered at the menacing glow of the silver blade. Slasher admired the blade in his hand as he crouched over Beast boy.

"Oh you like?"

Beast boy remained silent

"Yeah I bet you do. You see it takes a long time to actually get it this clean. You know from all the blood I get on it?" Slasher laughed at his own joke as Beast boy continued to stare at the blade. Slasher suddenly got angry and struck Beast boy on the side of the head with the bottom of the handle.

"Oh was it not funny enough for you 'Garfield'?"

Beast boy was angry now and he was having a lot of trouble controlling his animal instincts. Annoyed with his lack of reaction Slasher suddenly started striking the poor boy in the face.

"Oh am I not funny 'Garfield'? Why are you green 'Garfield'? Why do you think you can pass notes with MY GIRL 'GARFIELD'?!" He accented the shapeshifters name with another strike of his fist. By the end of it Beast boy was bloody and his eyes were swollen. Slasher stood up and kicked Beast boy in the ribs.

"Well I'll give you something that's guaranteed to make you laugh," he said as he pulled Beast boy up by his hair. He picked up his knife from where it had been dropped and slid the cold steel across his cheek. Beast boy cringed as he felt his blood slide down his face. Slasher started laughing before he kicked the boy over onto his face. He slashed the clothes off of his back and began carving into his flesh.

He continued his maniacal laughter as he carved obscene words and images onto the green shapeshifter's back. Beast boy laid there and took it all. He could've easily overpowered the boy above him but what would Robin say? No, the best he could do is to not show weakness. Beast boy held back his tears and not a single sound was heard as his torture continued.

The two boys behind Slasher were laughing but were suddenly cut off. Beast boy heard a yell before saw both boys fly over head and collapse onto the ground unconscious. Slasher turned around and tried to see what had caused the flying and saw Terra levitating two large rocks above her head with her arms raised.

"I'm going to give you two seconds to let him go before I throw both of these rocks right at your head and believe me I won't miss," She said threateningly with her arms still outstretched to the sky. Slasher paled at the massive display of power but still stood his ground.

"No he was trying to make a move on you and I can't allow anyone to do that! You're supposed to be mine!" Terra threw her left arm down in front of her body and the rock to her left suddenly streaked towards the raven haired boy. He threw up his arms in defense before feeling a sudden gust of air blow against him.

"I am no one's you got that," Terra said as she held her left hand in a fist.

"Y-y-you little bitch! I was doing this for you! I was doing this for us! What don't you ger about that?!" Slasher suddenly felt something grab his right leg and looked down to see the earth pulling him down. He sank to one knee as his right leg was pulled into the earth.

"Did I tell you to do this? No you just got in your head this fantasy that you and I were going to be together forever but guess what it's not going to happen!" Terra loomed over the boy and spit on his face. Slasher felt the saliva slowly crawl across his face and he looked down in defeat. Terra walked over to where Beast boy laid in ragged clothes.

"You're lucky I'm even letting you live you worthless bastard," she said as she walked away with Beast boy's arm over her shoulder as she helped him walk.

Slasher suddenly looked up and glared. There was that word again. Worthless. All of his life he had never been good enough. They said that he never tried hard enough. That he was... he was... worthless.

He watched as Terra walked away and then looked down. How was he supposed to get his leg out of the ground? He pulled on it a few times but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly he saw one of his past victims and called out for their helped but they took one look and ran away. It seemed like it was going to be a long weekend.

Beast boy looked over to Terra and he saw what looked like a tear go down her face.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Well I happened to have the same class as you for next period and when the teacher called your name I remembered that you had gone in the complete opposite direction. Then I asked to go to the bathroom so I could come find you."

"But why Terra? I thought you hated me."

She turned her head to face him and they both stopped. "I'm so sorry Beast boy I didn't mean to treat you like that it was just that... things were never the way you remembered them and I was just too weak to face you after everything I had done." Suddenly Terra burst into tears and she hugged Beast boy close.

"I'm so happy you're okay Beast boy. I don't know what would've happened if I was just a second late."

Beast boy wrapped his arms around her as he spoke, "It's fine. I'm fine. You don't need to cry." Yet despite his words she continued to cry and Beast boy let her. Eventually she had cried out all of the tears that she had been trying to keep inside ever since the betrayal. She looked at Beast boy with watery eyes and leaned in. He leaned forward and their lips met. It was their first kiss and they could almost hear the fireworks going on around them.

When they finally broke apart for air Terra looked into Beast boy's eyes and held his hand.

"I promise I'll never leave you again." they both said at the same time before bursting into laughter. Even with the pain of the knife and the blindness caused by his swollen eyes Beast boy had never been as happy as he was now and to Terra he couldn't have been more beautiful.

 _Well hope you guys enjoyed the story no matter how hard it was to read. Also for all of my readers that read my other stories sorry for not updating it's just been a long weekend for me and I didn't get to sleep much but I'm back and the normal schedule should be back soon. Anyway make sure to follow/favorite both my profile and this story. Check out my other stories if you haven't already and I will see you weebs later. Ciao!_


	5. Approval

**Chapter 5: Approval**

 _Author's note: I don't own Teen Titans or any characters involved._

Last time on Some things never change: Terra revealed her powers. Then Beast boy transferred to her school where on the first day the teacher caught them passing notes. This pissed off a boy in the class called Slasher, who secretly had a crush on Terra. He then cornered Beast boy behind the school and attacked him with a knife. Beast boy didn't fight back because Robin forbidden him to use his powers on civilians. Terra eventually came to save him and they shared a heartfelt kiss.

Got it all? Good. Let's start the story.

"Are you sure you don't want to report him," Terra asked Beast boy once again as they slowly walked back to class.

"Yeah. It would just cause drama," Beast boy replied.

"Ugh fine as dumb of a reason as I think that is you should still go to the school's infirmary."

"I can't because then they would ask me how I got the scratches."

"So you can just tell them you fell or something."

"Now who's being dumb," he laughed.

Terra laughed and gently punched him in the shoulder causing him to wince and grab his arm.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Terra shouted as she brought her hand back quickly.

"No no it's fine," Beast boy said as he held his arm.

They walked the rest of they way in silence. When they arrived in class the teacher scolded Beast boy and he said that he had gotten lost on the way. The teacher accepted his excuse and warned him of the future consequences should it happen again. He nodded his head and went to the empty seat in the back before the teacher called him to the front.

She walked to the center desk in the front row and asked the student sitting there to move to the back.

"Ah come on Mrs. J, how come?"

"Don't make me ask again Mr. Jacksons."

The boy shut his mouth and silently glared at the teacher as he packed his bag and went to the back.

"And make sure to wipe that nasty look off your face unless you want a visit to your father."

The class fell silent at the mention of his father. Beast boy recalled the man who he spoke to when he registered for the school was named Samuel Jacksons. Could the two be related? If it was true then he would be the son of the principal of the school. Terra sighed as she saw him sit down. She was in the back so this was as far as they could be apart.

She smiled at the thought of how quickly her attitude had changed. This morning she hated that he even went to the school and now she was sad that he wasn't sitting beside her. Then she frowned again as she remembered what had brought them close.

"Ms. Malakey are you with us," the teacher asked.

Terra continued to gaze into space until she remembered that was her "last name".

"Yes ma'am?"

"Since you're so obviously invested in class why don't you read the next passage."

Terra felt her cheeks flush. She didn't even have her book out.

"Oh class could it be that Ms. Malakey is lost?"

She groaned inwardly this was the second time she had gotten in trouble at the school and the first was just last period!

"Well I can help you find your way after school. You will see me after school from 3:00 to 4:00 Ms. Malakey."

Terra silently nodded.

The rest of the day went by without anything eventful. Most likely because she only had the classes with Beast boy. Terra arrived in the classroom and Mrs. J instructed her to take out her book and start working on the latest project. She was also given more on to the project. Terra sighed this was going to be a long hour.

Beast boy exited the school building and saw Terra's two friends waiting outside the doors.

"Where is Emily," The raven-haired girl said.

"Yeah what did you do to her greenie," The brunette said.

"I didn't do anything to her. She got detention with Mrs. J."

"Ugh Mrs. J I never liked her," the brunette said.

"Wait Jamee I thought she was your favorite teacher?"

"Uh that was like 15 minutes ago. I'm over her Vanessa."

Beast boy tried to print their names in his memory.

"Anyway greenie while you're here you might as well buy us pizza as we wait for her."

"Wait what? Why should I?"

"Because if you want Terra then you're going to have to win over us first."

Beast boy decided not to mention the kiss and just agreed to the pizza. With his wayne card he didn't really have to worry about money anyway.

"Yaaaaay," both girls screeched in glee. They reached grabbed one of his arms and pulled him through the front gate of the school as the wind whipped up their skirts.

After running for a while they finally arrived at a small pizza diner and they walked in and sat down. The two girls decided on a large pile of toppings, that were mostly meat, and Beast boy had to convince them to slow down otherwise the wayne card's infinite amount of money wouldn't be so innocent.

"Hey girls maybe we can take off the meat?"

"What why," Jamee asked.

"Well because I'm a vegetarian," he stated.

"Oh I didn't know you were a doctor animal! Listen my dog hasn't been eating much lately and..."

"Not veterinarian, vegetarian," Vanessa interrupted "it means he doesn't eat meat."

"Awww why? Meat is yummy."

"Well it's just that uh... meat makes you fat?"

Jamee's face suddenly paled as she quickly took all of the meat items off of their order. Once she she was done removing items all that was left were bannana peppers and pepperonis.

"There that should be it. I like being skinny," Jamee said with a smile.

"Uh Pepperonis are a..." Beast boy stopped himself. He could just take them off once the pizza arrived.

The pizza soon arrived and the three tore into and finished it within seconds. All three laid back and sighed. Suddenly Vanessa's and Jamee's phones vibrated. They each checked their phones to see a text from Terra.

"It's from Emily," Jamee announced "She wants to know where we are."

"Just tell her that we're at King's Pizza on main street," Vanessa replied absently.

Jamee sent the text and looked at Beast boy.

"You know what greenie you're not that bad. You can hang out with us any time."

"Yeah as long as you're paying," both girls laughed but Beast boy could tell that they had finally opened up to him.

Terra opened up the new message in front of the school.

"At King's pizza on Main street with Vanessa and Greenie."

Terra frowned. What was Beast boy doing with her friends?

 _Oh no could Terra be jealous? Also if you guys read this then I want you to look up Catchin Villains on Youtube. It's from TTG but it's actually not that bad. The song not the music video. The video is cringey but at least it has BBTerra so yay! As always I will see you weebs later! Ciao!_


	6. Jealousy

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

 _Author's note: I'm not dead also unlike the actual series this will have a 6th part. Blah blah me no own blah blah insert funny joke here_

When Terra arrived the three were apparently laughing at something that had happened right before she got there. As she marched towards the group's table the room visibly darkened. Her eyes started to glow as soon as she arrived at the table and all of the restaurants guests and employees cowered behind chairs and tables except for the group who were still laughing. She slammed her hand on the table and the three froze suddenly. She looked at the two girls before glaring at Beast boy.

"Beast boy," she growled as her hand gripped the edge of the table leaving a small dent.

"I-i-t's not what it looks like Te...Emily," he shouted.

He looked visibly scared and Terra saw a reflection of herself in the metal of the pizza tray. Not only were her eyes glowing but her hair had fallen over the right side of her face. Her eyes suddenly went back to their natural state and the restaurant slowly returned back to it's happy atmosphere as Terra stood there with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Well uh maybe we should go," Vanessa said slowly as the other girl nodded and they both exited the restaurant.

Beast boy took Terra's hand as she continued to cry and he sat her down beside him and held her. She looked up at him and he brushed her hair out of her face.

"It's okay," he said "you're not that person anymore and you never will be again."

 _ok a bit of a shorter one but I just got back so cut me a bit of slack I might start doing regular updates again but don't get your hopes up. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope to see you dudes next time!_


	7. A dark omen

**Chapter 7: A dark omen**

Author's note: last author's note until I feel like I need to write another one but sorry for the long wait I just found my laptop. Thank you for wating patiently!

As Beast Boy held Terra the door opened and the bell that was nearby rang. There was a loud gasp by the door followed by the shouts of "friend Beast Boy." The pair looked behind them and saw Starfire and Raven at the entrance.

"Shit they can't know I'm here," Terra said.

"It's fine go I'll cover for you," Beast Boy replied.

Terra walked past the pair while ducking her head and made it out of the diner without the two stopping her. Starfire took no notice as she flew over to Beast Boy and crushed him in a hug but Raven cast a glance back although she couldn't catch her face. When Beast boy though he was going to pass out Starfire finally let go of him.

"It has been so long friend beast boy perhaps we should talk of our adventures over a slice of the pizza," Star said.

"You know I definitely would but I just ate," Beast boy said eyeing the door.

"Nonsense I know your stomach is a black hole and we haven't spoken in such a long time," Raven said as she used her powers to force him into a seat.

Beast boy sighed as he realized he wasn't going anywhere soon and Starfire ordered a large pizza packed with weird stuff like mustard and anchovies.

"So how have your adventures in this school gone so far," asked Star.

"I think good," BB answered.

"Fantastic so how are you coming along with Terra? I believe that was her we saw running out of the store," Raven questioned.

"But why would Terra wish to run from us," Star asked.

"Well Star that's because she uh… wasn't Terra! That was actually Eliza," Beasty said in an attempt to cover up Terra's retreat.

Star nodded as if that was an acceptable answer but Raven still maintained her suspicious look. She opened her mouth to speak once again but was interrupted as the waiter put down a large tray of pizza before them.

"Well like I said before I'm reeaally not hungry and I have tooons of homework to do so I'll be going now. It was nice seeing you guys," Beasty said.

"It was wonderful to see you too friend Beast boy!"

The two sat alone enjoying the pizza for a while before Star sighed.

"I wonder what it's like to be at the school."

"Well Star we could find out…"


	8. Repaying the favor

**Chapter 8: Repaying the favor**

Beast boy exited the building when suddenly the pavement under him began to fly up carrying him into the sky. He floated past the top of the building and was greeted by a grinning Terra floating on her own piece of rock.

"Took you long enough Greeny," Terra said still grinning.

"Well you know how hard it is to shake off Star," Beast boy laughed.

"Now that you're out though let's go on an adventure."

"Huh right now?"

"Yeah why not? We're both here and our schedule is free so let's do it. Plus you took me to so many places when I was faking amnesia so I should repay the favor"

"Ok but is this like a date type of thing," he asked nervously

"Depends on how well it goes," she said as she kissed his cheek and stepped onto his piece of pavement beside him.

As Beast boy blushed, Terra lifted her arm and willed them forward. At the high speeds they were going she encased their feet in rock so they were stuck to the platform. The two flew for a while before she landed them in the middle of a desert.

"Well here we are," she gestured widely with her arms.

"The desert where we picked you up but I've already been here with you multiple times."

"Yes but now I'm going to give you the behind the scenes tour."

"Huh?"

"Just follow me," she grabbed his arm and the two ran to a nearby rock pile. She led him behind the rock pile and there lay her things. A rolled up sleeping bag, a small sack with a few outfits, and a small pink bunny.

"Oh my gosh I forgot all about Mr Wilkins," Terra cried out as she ran forward to scoop up the small plush toy.

"Mr Wilkins," Beast boy asked as he laughed.

"Shush your mouth he used to be my only friend," she fake pouted hugging the bunny close to her chest.

"I'm glad that you said used otherwise I would feel a bit sad."

"Well I don't exactly know if I would call you a friend."

"Well then what would you call me?"

"I don't know but you're more then just a friend."

"Best friend?"

"Sure," she laughed, "now come on there's one other place that I want to show you while we still have the light."

Beast boy noticed that the sun hung low in the sky but wasn't quite setting yet. He looked at her and nodded his head smiling before taking her hand again to run in a new direction. They soon came to a enormous mountain of rock which Beast boy gulped at the sight of.

"Please don't tell me were going to climb to top of that," he said.

"Nope," she said grinning as the ground rose from beneath them and flew to the top.

Beast boy looked down at the ground once they reached the top and gulped once again, "I didn't mean climb really I meant coming up here at all."

"Well then yes we are," she said laughing "Why, are you scared of heights?"

"I'm more scared of falling from them."

She laughed "Well don't look down then just look at the horizon."

They both sat down beside each other, with Terra on the left and Beast boy on the right, and looked at the horizon. The sun started to set and Beast boy knew why she brought him up here.

"It's a beautiful view," he said.

"Yeah it is," she agreed "I used to come up here all the time when I lived here."

"I can see why."

"I'm glad I could share this with you. I know that I technically never had anyone to share it with before but even still if I did then I would keep it as a secret spot."

"I get what you mean, I'm glad you shared it with me too."

She slid closer to him and placed her right hand on her knee with the palm towards the sky. Beast boy noticed and placed his hand over hers and squeezed. As soon as he had she rested her head on him.

"So does this mean it went good," he joked.

"I suppose so, then again with you anything could be good."

"Maybe we can go for another date later."

"I'd like that."

The final rays of light faded and the purple and pink sky turned to the dark black of space populated by the stars.

"So what now," Beast boy asked.  
"Well I suppose we should head back now," she said standing up.

They flew back and Terra asked where Beast boy was staying. She flew him to his apartment first before flying off to hers. Beast boy smiled as he unlocked the door. Tonight was definitely one of his best. Finally, a date that didn't end in Slade attacking. He was changing when he heard a loud knock on his window. Maybe the Slade thing was about to change?

He ran to the window shirt and threw open the blinds to see Terra's embarrassed face on the other side. He unlocked the window and slid it open.

"Wow y-you look good shirtless," she said stuttering.

He blushed suddenly realizing he was in fact not wearing a shirt, "Why did you come back?"

"Well I accidentally left my keys in my apartment and they wont do anything until morning so mind if I stay the night?"

Beast boy's blush darkened as he answered, "Well I guess not."

"Yay," she said as she climbed through his window into the room, "this is going to be fun."


	9. Sleepover fun

**Chapter 9: Sleepover fun**

Terra stood in the center of the room and admired how clean it was. It wasn't perfectly organized and it would still be considered messy by most people's standards but for Beast boy it was shocking. While she was turning around to get a view of all of it Beast boy stood awkwardly.

"Uh," he began "you probably didn't bring... clothes so uh you can borrow some clothes?" His nervousness made it sound like a question and less of a statement but she didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah that sounds good," she said as she undo her tie and then unbutton her shirt.

"Oh and I'll go make us some tea or something and uh yeah," he blushed as he walked towards his kitchen. He opened his kitchen cabinet and pulled out a small box of tea bags and placed them on the counter and then grabbed a pot. Filling the pot with water, he turned the stove on and then placed the water onto it. He stood at the stove watching the water slowly heat up when he felt someone's breath on his ear.

"You're really a gentleman you know," Terra said from behind him, "most guys would've just stayed in the room watching a girl undress... especially if she would let them boyfriend."

Beast boy blushed at that last comment before realizing that they were officially dating now. He turned around and saw her in a long sleeve shirt that was a bit too big for her and the slightest sliver of a pair of white panties.

"Well what do you think," she said raising her arms and letting the sleeves fall down from her hands.

"You look good," he said as he began to think of granny goodness naked to keep his boner down. It didn't help as Terra still took notice in the now growing bulge.

"Thanks," she eventually pried her eyes from it's almost hypnotic appearance, "you know I was doing a bit of thinking we should have pet names for eachother now that we're dating."

"Pet names?"

"Yeah you know, like nicknames that couples call each other. Like babe, or baby, or sweetie, or honey, or hun, or..."

"Ok ok I think I get it now. I kind of like the sound of babe."

"Babe it is then," she leaned in to kiss him "I love you babe."

He quickly turned around and blushed while turning off the stove with the now boiling water. Terra counted herself lucky because it also gave her time to have a miniature freak out session about how embarrassing that was. Both had composed themselves when Beast boy turned around with the pot. He poured it into two cups before placing the tea bags inside of the cups.

"We should leave these sit for a while," he said, "why don't we go sit in the living room for a bit." They both headed toward the living room and sat on the loveseat.

"This is a nice place how did you actually afford this," she said "I don't remember the titans ever having a pay check."

"Well we have sort of a superhero fund that we get donations too. Alot of big names like Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen like to donate every now and then. You never really stuck around long enough for us too ever use it though"

"Yeah I guess you have to pay for the tower someway. Especially whenever it's destroyed."

There was an awkward silence for some time before Terra spoke up once again.

"Hey babe," she blushed as she said it, "why did you care so much about bringing my memories back?"

"I just loved you that much. I was so heartbroken every single time you left but then you would come back and I would just start the cycle over again. Promise me you'll never leave again?"

"I promise."

Beast boy smiled before announcing he was going to go get their tea. They drank in silence before they went back into his room.

"You can go ahead and take the bed and I'll take the floor," he said.

"If you don't mind I'd actually prefer if you would sleep with me."

"Uh ok that sounds..." The two of the blushed before they both approached the bed. Beast boy pulled the blanket back and crawled under with Terra following his lead. They could feel each other's heat with their bodies so close together. Beast boy clapped his hands and all of the bedroom lights turned off. The sound of their hearts beating was deafening in the quiet darkness. Terra turned to face him.

"Can you hold me while we sleep," she asked.

"Yeah, I can do that," he wrapped his arms around her and they both began to doze off.

 _Ok authors note bc I feel like I have to explain all the childish blushing. It's their first relationship for each of them so think less high school or adult and more middle school. Got it? Even though they're 17 story wise they're going to act like 13 year olds bc first time and all._


End file.
